Of BreakUps and Friendships
by iammichan27
Summary: 6. "Thank you – was what you said that time… after holding my hands, kissing me romantically and hugging me tightly… but what did I really wanted that time?" – Sakura Mikan. NxM. Please R and R!
1. 1

**Of Break-Ups and Friendships**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **"thank you – was what you said that time… after holding my hands, kissing me romantically and hugging me tightly… but what did I really wanted that time?" – Sakura Mikan.

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna!~

It's me again… michan27~

Gomen ne, minna~

I should have updated the 'perfect girl' but due to some circumstances… I just can't… ^^

Anyways… here's another OneShot story of mine. A story full of QUOTES! XD, Please enjoy!~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **secret… -winks- … … … … -sulks in the corner- then… -sob sob-

**Warning: **Just watch out for everything… oh, by the way.. This is NOT your typical story. But please read and review!

_Dedication:_** diane-chan desu** (for onlining and chatting with me last Saturday sissy!), **Dylan l. c** (brother, -smirks- it's up to you if you want to criticize it, XD ), **kuri l. b** (even though you and Dylan were always leaving me. Alone. Every night, ^^), **mitsume30 **(because I made you and kuri wait for my 11th chappie of 'perfect girl'. XD) **2threeabi** (sissy!) and **Reinkami Kenth** (watashi no onii-chan! ^^) and **Tenten Hisagia **(ten-chan. C(: )

_To my readers: _Minna, gomen for not updating… ^^ I always tried to type my 11th chapter of **perfect girl** but there are always bothers… going to the point of now… I'm lazy to type it… but don't worry! ^^ I'm working on it… I'll update it 3 days from now… or so.. but not now! XD and as for **ice and dark, **I don't know when will I update it… I need ideas for it… ^^ I have idea but I don't think that it's good enough… ^^

Hai~ let's start now, shall we? ^^

* * *

**Of Break-Ups and Friendships**

**

* * *

**

"Ne, Auntie, please tell me a story…" a 14 year old girl strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes said. She's Selene. A 33 year old woman with brown hair and hazel eyes turned to the girl.

The girl really admires the woman because even though she's already 33, her appearance is telling the opposite. She looks like in her 20's. She even looks like a teenager. But then… the most admirable about her is… she's not all appearance. If she's beautiful outside, she's also pretty in inside. But, this woman doesn't have a boyfriend, well, that's what she thought. But now, she's actually single making the girl wonder why. She actually had brains (that's an OOC! Haha), beauty and money. Oh, she's the great Yukihara Sakura Mikan, the president of the Yukihara Groups, the number 1 company in business world. Her parents already died 10 years ago, so she's the one managing the company. Even with her busy schedule, she always managed to visit Selene every day. She's also always calm. Everyone really idolizes her.

"Hmm. Okay then," the woman answered. "What story then?"

"Love story," the girl answered.

"Okay~ listen…" the woman started to tell a story, a sad fantasy actually. But then, this story was not something fantasy for our story teller, it's actually her very own experience.

"Once, there was a perfect couple… the guy's name was Nat-kun, and the girl was Mi-chan. (it's me! Jk… on with story..) They were an excellent couple. They were inseparable. They loved and trusted each other… Actually, Nat-kun was a jerk, pervert, and arrogant guy while Mi-chan was a kind, cheerful and innocent girl. They actually canceled each other out. It was like Nat-kun was the darkness and Mi-chan is the light. Even if they're opposites, they understand each other. And even eith the opposite personalities… the two can still have mushy things…"

**- flashback – (**in flashbacks, Mikan and Natsume's name were used… but in Mikan''s story, they will be Mi-chan and Nat-kun okay?**)**

One night, the couple was standing in front of the mirror.

Mikan asked, "What do you see, Natsume?"

Natsume smiled, yes, smiled not smirked, and said: "The rest of my life."

**- end of flashback –**

"Kyaa~" Selene squealed. "That was soooo sweet," she said and giggled.

"Yeah," Mikan answered. "Mi-chan can do nothing but blush at that time and Nat-kun smirked in satisfaction in her reaction, and then kissed her." Mikan blushed at the memory.

Selene sighed dreamily. "I wish I can have my own Nat-kun."

Mikan smiled softly. "But you know, something happened."

"Eh? Nani?"

"They broke up."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

"They broke up."

"I know. I heard it. But…"

"You wanna asked why?" Mikan giggled.

"YUPS!" Selene answered eagerly.

Mikan laughed at this. "I also don't know."

The younger girl can only do nothing but sweatdrop. Haha.

"Mou. Auntie…"

Selene was going to ask Mikan to continue the story but they heard a car parked in their garage.

"Ara? Your Outo-san's early today, I think it's time for me to leave… Jaa~"

"But… Auntie…" Selene was going to beg her to stay longer when the door opened, revealing a man with raven hair and crimson eyes, her dad, and a woman with strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes like her, her mom.

Selene's cheerful face turned into a cold one. "Mom, Dad, welcome back."

"HM," Luna just said while Natsume just "hn-ed," actually, the couple wasn't in mood.

Luna's face turned itno a sourer one when she saw Mikan. "What are you doing here." She asked more like stated to her, obviously wants to make Mikan leave.

"Oh, I'm just visiting Selene-chan like always; I'm going leave anyways… Jaa ne," Mikan said and walked towards the door.

Natsume followed Mikan to outside while Luna just stared at him dumbfounded. Who wouldn't? HER HUSBAND LEFT THEM JUST TO FOLLOW SOMEONE OUTSIDE!

Luna was furious but she can do nothing, only walking up to 'her' room while stomping her foot. Selene that time was thinking… _I wish Auntie Mikan IS my mom…_

* * *

**- outside the house – **

"Mikan!" Natsume called her.

"Hai?"

"Hmm… A-are you going home now?"

"Huh? Ah… No," she answered. "I'm going to my office first, stay there for few hours and go home. Why?"

"Hmm… Nothing. Arigato for keeping my daughter company and… just take care okay?" he said.

"Hai." Mikan unlocked her car and drove away while Natsume only watched her car. When her car was already out of sight, he sighed… _Mikan…_

* * *

Mikan sighed as she reached her house. She IS a well-known business woman yet she really is a mysterious girl when it comes to her personal life. All people in the world knew her but at the same time didn't know her. For example was her address. She lived in a mansion, a castle actually for everyone, but in real life… she didn't. She might own MANY houses but there's only one house can she actually call home… the place where _he _lives. All of her houses were only for shows, and she really didn't use it. And her _home… _no one really knowa about it except her, _him _and _her._

She opened the gate and entered the house. "TADAIMAAA!," she called, I mean shouted.

After opening the door, a guy, err… boy.. oh whatever you call it, I mean him… okay?... hmm… OKAY!

After opening the door, a 15 year old boy welcomed her back. "Hn, okairi," he just shrugged.

"MOU! MITSU-CHAN is being a meanie!" she pouted as she ran to hug her Mitsu-chan.

"Urusai. You're already 33 years old yet you're acting like that? Grow up, old hag," he _nicely _said.

"MITSU-TAN IS MEANIE!" Mikan sobbed while her tears were flowing in her cheeks, okay… faking her tears. She just wants to tease him. She knew he can't resist her.

'Mitsu' blushed and panicked. "Wakatta, wakatta. You're not ugly old hag. Just stop crying. Mou." And now, he's the one being childish. Mikan laughed at him.

He blushed deeper due to embarrassment. "N-nani?"

"WAAAH. Mitsu-chan is blushinggggggggggggggggg!" she squealed.

"W-what are you saying? Urusai," 'Mitsu said trying to keep his cool.

"Hai hai~" Mikan lazily sat down at the couch.

'Mitsu' sighed. "Go to your room and take a bath. You're smelly. Ew," he teased and Mikan only pouted at him. "I'm not!" she argued.

"Yes, you are," 'Mitsu' said. "Now, take a shower and get ready, I'll prepare dinner so we can eat now."

"Hai hai~"

Tsk tsk. I wonder who's older here. Haha.

* * *

Mikan did what she was told while 'Mitsu' prepared dinner.

While eating dinner, Mikan pestered 'Mitsu' with her never ended questions….'Mitsu' always answered with only "hn," "tch", and "whatever."

After dinner, Mikan washed their plates and 'Mitsu' got ready for bed.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Mitsu-kun?" Mikan called.

"What now?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

A vein popped out of 'Mitsu's' forehead. "You're already 33 years old yet you'r acting like that. NO."

"Aww. I'm just kidding. –laughs- Then, can I watch you sleep?"

"NO I can't sleep if you're here," he answered emotionlessly.

Sigh. "Hai~ jaa, Oyasumi, Mitsu…"

"Hn. Oyasumi."

Mikan left but not without saying this, "Gomen-nasai."

"Eh?" 'Mitsu' was left dumbfounded. _What was that again? _He thought… _She always said that every night… sigh. Whatever._

After some thinking of how his day was soooooooo boring… he drifted to lalala land.

* * *

Meanwhile… at her room… Mikan is watching the night sky… a tear fell on her right cheek.

"Gomen-nasai…" she said to no one. Before going to sleep, she went again to 'Mitsu's' room. She stared at his sleeping figure and walked near to him. She caressed his cheek, making him stirred. She caressed his hair.

His raven hair…

And again… tears flowed on her cheeks. Why?

She just remembered her past… when suddenly 'Mitsu' opened his eyes…

His _crimson eyes…_ Hazel eyes met crimson…

And yep. You guessed it right… ^^

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

OOOOKAY! That was short. I know. Haha.

Actually, this story was supposed to be One Shot. But I'm –you know already- lazy to type it… haha.

And right here, right now… January 24, 2011, 8:15pm…

My brother is here… pestering me! He wanted the laptop!

And to think he was the one who used it last night… oh well…

**Time to share some experience..**

^^ Earlier, when I'm on my way home… I'm thinking about this story… like what I said, it was supposed to be only a One Shot story. I was smiling… what I'm imagining was just too cute… (for me, that is)… then.. after few minutes… I AM CRYING! Can you imagine that? Haha. then I called the one sitting beside me.

"Paul."

"Hmm?" he said not looking up from his cell phone. (he's also not in the mood. Don't know why though. Haha)

"I just realized how freaking weirdo I am," I said while wiping my tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well… a few minutes ago, I'm smiling and befor I knew it, I'm crying!"

What his reaction? "Ahh."

What the? Hahahaha. Nice reaction… what about you guys? What are your reactions?

**Anyways…**

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

And… my most awaiting signature….

**Add me on facebook! My account name: Michan Sakura.**

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed reading it! ^^

_Next chapter will be about another past and Mitsu… please wait for it!_

- michan27


	2. 2

**Of Break-Ups and Friendships**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **"thank you – was what you said that time… after holding my hands, kissing me romantically and hugging me tightly… but what did I really wanted that time?" – Sakura Mikan.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Kuroichibineko – **hai~ thanks for the review!

**Melyss - **^^ hmm. Nice question… it'll be answered on the later chappies~ thanks for the review ne.. ^^

**Gothic-Neko-Writer – **thanks… haha. well, the question will be answered on later chappies.. haha. ^^ thanks for the review. XD

**Pwenie – **yeps…! ^^ because I love SAD (or should I say 'tragedy') stories… ^^ thanks for the review…

**ILOVEGAKUENALICEANDNATSUME - **wow. Thanks. Haha. XD. I think I LOVE making your day. Haha. Oh. Thanks for loving ALL of my stories… ^^ haha. thanks for the review.

**Angelprincessinlove94 – **waii~ here's the next chappie… ^^ thanks for the review. ^^

**Diamondpetals18 – **yups! You're right. Haha. thanks for the review!

**Dylan L.c – **wew. I thought I'll never read your review. Haha. anyways… well… I've never seen one also… haha, just take Mitsu as an exception kay? Haha. oh, what do you mean by polluted mind? I don't really know. Anddddd. Now that I think about it… haha, I'll say 'ahhh.' Too. Haha. dramatic and hurtful? You think? haha

* * *

Em so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ^^

Oh, by the way.. ^^ I dedicated the WHOLE story to the seven children (or something like that… wahahahaha) I mentioned last chapter… XD so I mean the **whole** story not only the chapter… kk? ^^ and also… won't put recap anymore… (so lazy to copy and paste… haha)

Let's begin now… haha (feels like a lesson. c(: )

* * *

**Disclaimer: **owie. own nothing but this story.

**Warning: **watch out. XD

* * *

**Of Break-Ups and Friendships**

* * *

Crimson orbs clashed with hazel ones…

Yups… he is 'Mitsu'.

He's real name is 'Yukihara Sakura Mitsume'.

(wahaha. Bad, XD…uy…)

"Why are you crying?" Mitsume asked Mikan.

"Eh?" she replied _stupidly as always._

"You're crying baka." (Hey! Have respect!)

A vein popped out of Mikan's head. "Who are you calling a baka?"

"You," he answered emotionlessly.

"Whatever, _Mitsu-pon,_" she said and laughed.

This time, a vein popped out of Mitsume's head. "What's up with the names? Will you please stop? Can't Mitsume satisfy you?"

"N-O. NO!" and Mikan burst out laughing... Mitsume really doesn't want to be called like that. For him, it's stupid. XD

"What now?" he asked clearly irritated.

"Nandemonai. Jaa, Oyasumi…"

"Tch. Whatever," Mitsume said.

Mikan pouted. "HEMFFF!" (oh. She stuck out her tongue there. Haha. XD) With that she left… (I know what you think! Haha. NONSENSE. Their conversation was NONSENSE! Haha. oh well, I've got no idea.. ^^)

Mikan walked to her room and lay to her bed…

Sigh…

Like every night…

She can do nothing but…

Stare at the ceiling… and…

Reminisce the past…

* * *

- **past – **

Mikan stared at Natsume… with teary eyes…

He changed… 2 months ago… after that incident… after that night… what happened to him? What happened to the Natsume that she really liked? No. to the natsume she _loved?_

Maybe it's time to tell him… maybe… when he learned about _that… _he'll be back to his old self… not the cold Natsume now…

"Ne, Natsume…" she started.

"…What?" he asked impatiently. Oh. Almost yelling…

_Oh… I just need a minute… but why is he always like this? Did he really…_ Mikan can't even continue what she was thinking… she's scared… what if her suspicions are true? What if…

"Ne, Natsume?..." he didn't replied. "Are you… really..."

She's scared…

"Do you love someone already?"

…

…

He didn't reply.

Nor made a move.

…

Should she take it as a yes?

…

He didn't DENY.

But.

…

The way he looked at her…

Oh…

_I see… that makes sense… just how __**stupid**__ can I get? I shouldn't… I shouldn't… _Mikan's vision became blurry… _he looks like he's sorry… what for? Was that a yes…? I hope… I hope… not._

…

"…Hn," was all he answered.

…

"I…I…" _I won't cry… not in his front at least… but… can't I show him what I'm feeling right now?_

"I love you…" Mikan said to Natsume. _Why aren't you responding? You should tell me that you love me too… right? Ne? natsume?_

But no… there's nothing… nothing… no responds from him… no Reaction actually…

_Am I really talking to Natsume? Do I still exist in his world? Better in his HEART?_

…

_Maybe…_

_NOT ANYMORE…_

…

She smiled bitterly, blinking away the tears…

"I…Natsume… I really really love you…" still no reply.

Mikan breathe deeply. "You know that I love you… and I won't deny the fact that you love someone else in your life right now… i… I always wat you to be happy…and… if SHE… if she an make you happy…. The one who can TRULY make you smile… then… _be with her…_ I'm willing to let you go…" _I'm willing to sacrifice… together with him…_ Unknown to Natsume… Mikan's clutching with her dress… just where her womb is located… (XD)

Teary eyed… she walked away. But what's surprising?

…

Natsume followed her…

…

What's more surprising?...

…

He holds her hand…

He kissed her romantically…

And

Hugged her tightly…

…

What's the most surprising?

…

"Thank you," was all he said.

…

Mikan smiled a cheerful smile… a fake one actually… but it was sooooooooooooo fake… that even Natsume who used to know her behind her masks… didn't even noticed the fakeness of it.

…

"No. it's okay…" _a lie. _"At least… we separated without hard feelings…. Right?" _another lie._

Mikan smiled. – The most hurtful lie.

"We will still friends… right?" she asked.

"…Hn."

"I see. ^^, jaa~ matta na, Natsume-kun… my friend… thank you for everything…"

She smiled again… and he left… _lies… I smiled again… just how long can my smiles last? I'm an idiot… but I'm an idiot because of what?... I don't know…_

_I don't know anymore…_

_Sigh…_

"Arigatou… Thank you for killing my heart Natsume… at least… from now on… I won't feel pain anymore…" was all can Mikan whisper to the wind…

_He's gone… and I don't even have the time nor get the chance… to say… what I really need to say…_

…

**- end of flashback –**

* * *

_Sigh…_

Her face was now tear-stained… AGAIN…

_Natsume… how did we ended up like this? _Mikan's eyelids became heavy.

_Forgetting you is my __**mission, **__Natsume…_

…

_But how can I say __**mission accomplished **__if there are __**two things**__ inside me, fighting… my brain says __**go!**__ But my __**heart **__says __**no…**__ help me… help me,,,_

…

Was all Mikan's thought before drifting to lalala land.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

OMG! How was that? How was that? Phew. I just finished typing this and… hmm.. time to type the other—

WTH! It's already late!

Uhmm.. you guys wouldn't mind if I update the 'perfect girl' later… right? –nervously laughs-

d-d-datte… it's already… 10:36pm here… and I need to wake up at 4:30! Waaaah. No wonder I hate school days. Hemffffffff!

Oh…

**Sharing time.. XD**

Today… January 27, 2011…

We have P.E class… (and I didn't know! Haha. phew. It's good that I'm not the only one who's not in PE uniform,,, haha, am I that obvious that I didn't listen to teachers? XD)

My classmates and I (9 of my classmates actually) played DODGEBALL… haha, my role? Oh. Just screamed and screamed. Haha. anyways,,, so at first… it was so fun… phew. But then… at the middle of the game… my knee hurts… and… well, I didn't care… I thought it's normal..

But then… after our PE class… it still hurts… I still didn't mind…

Until it was LUNCH time… and still… I didn't paid any attention…

But then… it gets worse… until we're already dismissed…

Okay…

UNTIL now… it still hurts….

Waaaah. Help me! T^T I don't know what to do…

I just get my knee… ehrr… sprained? T^T

Aww.

**Oh, anyways…**

**Please leave a review. Thank you!**

And wait for my update of 'perfect girl' later, ne… ^^

BTW! Did you guys read the chapter 142 of GA? Oh my god…

Sigh… all I can say is: **bitter si Natsume.**

T^T

Owie,

Oh…

Jaa~

_Signature: _**add me on Facebook. My account name is: Michan Sakura.**

~ michan27


	3. 3

**Of Break-Ups and Friendships**

**By: **michan27

* * *

Kon-ni-chi-wa!~

Hahahaha. Pfffft. It's been **TWO **freaking months since I updated this story. Tahahaha. Gomen ne? ;)

Hmmm… *looks around* I'm scared to update~

Boohoo. T^T Demmo… Psssshhh… I still updated this. Hahahaha.

Oh, let's begin.

* * *

**Of Break-Ups and Friendships**

* * *

_Everyone is mourning._

_Hotaru and Ruka-pyon are busily attending the visitors…_

_In one room, inside the house… A room where ONLY Hotaru and Ruka knows… A room where even you can't see even just a glimpse of light… A room full of darkness… Inside that room, in a corner of that room… If your eyes (can even) adjust in that darkness… you can see a guy, sitting, with his head buried in his knees… Silently crying… Silently mourning.._

_His eyes shows deep emotions… in which he __**NEVER**__ did, nor even tried to do in his whole lifetime…_

_**Sadness…**_

_**Loneliness…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Hurt…**_

_And most of all… __**Anger.**_

_**It's funny to think that in you have the happiness that you are wishing for…**_

_**Yet, in one second… in just one click… EVERYTHING can be GONE…**_

_Pfft. Gone with the wind, eh?_

_**I'll make sure that **__**she**__** will pay for this… REVENGE is something that SHE will not allowed.. but can't I be a selfish sometimes?**_

_Of all people, why her?_

_Silent tears keeps on flowing…_

_Shots of gun… A woman and a man in a motorcycle… And a woman slowly closing her eyes, sayin "Thank you and I love you"… Those are what keeps on playing inside his head…_

_With determination, he wiped his tears and stood up. He fixed himslf and walked out of his room. He went to the __**her funeral**__… and gasps can be heard._

_In his mind, EIGHT words will be found: __**LET THE SWEET REVENGE OF MITSUME YUKIHARA BEGAN.**_

_He smirked. __**Make sure to live your life to the fullest, bitch. Because, I swear, after this… Satan (in a form me) will hunt you down.**_

_And let the *cough* __**FUN **__*cough* begin…_

* * *

_**To be continue…**_

* * *

Hahahaha. THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE… if you can call this a chapter, that is.

Hahahaha. ;) pffft.

Sorry again.. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~

**Gothic-Neko-Writer: **hahaha, Thanks for the compliment. Psssh. And thanks for the review. ;)

**OYYES123: **Yups. I am a FILIPINA!~ Proud to be! Hahahaha. Thanks for the review… and compliment. ;)

**2threeabi: **Hahaha. _Mikan is tortured here _– I agree with you at that. Hahahaha. Thanks for the review, sissy. ;)

**Kuroichibineko: **Thanks for the review. ;)

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs: **Hahaha. On knees? Pffft. That's too much, but thanks for the review. ;)

**aNiMeLoVeR08: **Hahaha. Hello. Thanks for the compliment… and the review. ;) I hope that you'll continue to support my stories. ;)

**natsumeslover: **Hahaha. Thanks for the review. ;)

* * *

Pfffft. I know, you guys are disappointed. :D

Don't be mad please. Hahahaha. Smile, smile!

But curious? ;) Just review, PLEASE. ;) Hopefully, I can update more often… It's already SUMMER~

My next goal to update: **Perfect Girl**

;) Please check my other stories, too. Until next time. Jaa ne~

Muahhugz from me. Don't forget the review.

* * *

_michan27_

_April 04, 2010 - 10:58PM_


	4. 4

**Title: **Of Break-Ups and Friendships

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. I'm pissed since yesterday, and I had the sudden urge to update this story so I made this chapter earlier. HAHA. I hope that you'll like this one.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Warning:** Unedited. Please expect errors and such. Thank you.

* * *

**Of Break-Ups and Friendships**

_In him, I saw my future_

_In him, I saw my friend_

_In him, I saw my destiny_

_Both my beginning and my end._

_- __**Bethany Church, Halo**_

* * *

**Chapter: **Four

"Mitsume," Hotaru called,concerned. Everyone looked at her.

"What are you doing? Here?" Ruka asked.

Everyone looked at the three. They're all confused. _Who is this Mitsume?_

Mitsu walked toward the coffin, his bangs covering his eyes. "What? Am I not allowed to see her?" he asked coldly as he reached the coffin and carressed the hand of the corpse lying inside, "She was announced dead by the doctors last night. Her burial will begin in few minutes. And now, you're asking me what am I doing here? Am I not allowed to see her, even for just a minute, now?"

"That's not true! You know that! It's just that…."Ruka fell silent.

"Just what?" answered Mitsu, his voice dangerously calm. "Enlighten me, Uncle Ruka. Just what?"

"You should know very well that… that…" the blonde man clenched his fist, "…you're not supposed to be here."

"Oh. But I'm already here, right?" Mitsu taunted.

"MITSUME!" Ruka shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Everyone jumped. It's their first time to hear him shout.

"NO! What the hell is wrong with _YOU?_"

Tears formed Ruka's eyes. He felt a hand reached his. He turned and saw Hotaru, her face showed no emotion but her eyes and her tears said otherwise. "It's okay Ruka," she said coldly. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's all over, Ruka."

"I know, Hotaru," Ruka turned, his back facing them. "Do whatever you want," he hissed but his body's shaking. By then, everyone knew. They knew that two of the only three people who weren't crying about _her_ death finally broke down.

"I will," Mitsu answered.

Everyone watched as the conversation in front of them happened. They were all confused, bewildered, surprised… Pfft. Name it. But 80% of their hearts filled with sadness.

* * *

The burial began and ended. Everyone cried, mourned. They finally left after, still confused.

_Who is Mitsume?_ They all thought. But, deep inside, they already knew the answer. With a deep, heavy sigh, they returned to their rightful homes.

A blonde girl with amethyst eyes walked beside Mitsu. "Hey," she called. The raven lad turned to her and she tried to smile at him.

"Rika…" Mitsu acknowledge. Rika reached for his hand and entwined their fingers. "…She's gone," he said. Rika nodded. Even though Mitsu said those words with no emotion, she still understood the pain behind it. After all, she's his bestfriend.

"I'm sorry," that's all that she can say.

"Why?" he asked. "It's not your fault that she's dead now."

Rika looked at him and looked at his eyes. She can see his hurt, his pain, his loneliness and sadness. She tightened her hold in his hand. "…I guess, because of my father's behaviour."

"It's alright. He has reasons."

Silence surrounded the two. "Hey, Mitsu…" she sobbed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still here, okay? Please remember that you're not alone, ne?"

The lad's eyes widened as a lump in his throat formed. "I… I know. T-Thank you," he tried to smile at her. She hugged him and they both cried.

After few minutes, the two recovered. The blonde lass took a deep breathe. "Well then, I guess, I better get going. How about you?"

"I'll stay here. Just for a few minutes," he answered.

"Okay then. I'll see you, okay?"

"Yeah." Rika kissed his right cheek and with a last look, she left.

Mitsume sat down in front of the tomb. "I guess… we're alone, now. Hey," he smiled bitterly. "… I wanna say sorry in advance. I hope that… you'll forgive me."

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up in surprise and felt his eyes widen.

He was surprised. He's looking at a man who looks exaclty like him. It's like he's staring at a mirror although it's like he's looking at his older, future self.

The man stared back, bewildered. "…Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are _you?_" he questioned back.

"Natsume…" the man answered. "Hyuuga Natsume."

Mitsu's eyes narrowed. "Hyuuga… Natsume," he repeated then laughed bitterly. "What a coincidence," he turned to the tomb, "who would have thought that I will be given a chance to meet him. Is this what we can call a reunion, _Mother?_"

* * *

**To be continue.**

* * *

**A/N:** Pssh. Oh my. Mikan died? HAHAHAHA. -.- Pretty short, I know. :)

My inspiration kind of… drifted off. HAHAHA. So yeah, I guess, the result is a cliffhanger. Blah. Sorry. Please leave a review, ne?

Thanks for your time. ;) Please read my other stories also. Hoho.

- Mi

**P.S. **Read this if you're a filipino. :) To my fellow filipinos, please watch Sarah Geronimo's upcoming movie this Wednesday, November 30. My friend is a popster and she's making me deaf. Sarah here, Sarah there. HAHAHAHA. She's like "Cesz, pa-GM. I'm gonna promote SG's movie…" So yeah. Let's give our support. :) Let's watch the _Won't Last A Day Without You_ movie. Thanks. You won't regret watching it. Fufufufu~

_Last Update: 04-04-11_

_Updated: 11-28-11, 08:58PM_


End file.
